Price Prince Princess
by syntia.amano
Summary: Gil memasuki sekolah barunya demi mencari sang majikan, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi idol? EDITED!
1. Hajimemashite

Title : Price Prince Princess

Summary : Gil memasuki sekolah barunya demi mencari sang majikan, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi idol?

Syntia : EDITED! Ada beberapa tambahan dan perubahan plus err... sebelumnya aku lupa bilang kalo ini adalah parody dari Princess x Princess. Tapi tentu saja meski alurnya sama jelas ada yang beda loh. Sekalian promosi hehe. And... met reading!

WARNING! maybe typo, shounen-ai

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hajimemashite

Gil menatap sekolah barunya perlahan. Dia mulai hari ini akan sekolah disini. Itu yang diucapkan majikannya yang sebelumnya sebelum menyuruhnya datang ke kota ini. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah lelaki terkenal di negara ini. Semua muridnya harus melalui ujian saringan yang berat. Karena itulah dia harus mati-matian belajar dibawah hentakkan sang majikan dan setiap kali dia salah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, dia harus memakai baju-baju aneh yang entah kenapa dimiliki oleh tuannya itu.

Semua ini berawal dari beberapa bulan yang lalu….

FLASH BACK : ON

"EHHHH! Majikan baru?"kagetnya saat majikannya, Oscar-sama yang saat itu sedang menikmati acara minum tehnya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh baginya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa pekerjaanku kurang baik? Apa aku menyebalkan? Ah tidak, mungkinkah karena phobia kucingku?"

"Gilbert, Gil!"panggil Oscar-sama, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Lelaki tua berkacamata itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala pelayan kecilnya itu, sehingga membuat lelaki kecil itu tersadar. "Karena aku percaya padamu, jadi aku memintamu menjadi butler keponakanku,"jelasnya.

"Keponakan?"bingung Gil.

"Umur kalian tidak berbeda jauh, jadi aku rasa kalian bisa cepat akrab. Tahun depan dia akan bersekolah di Versaillus academy, karena itu aku ingin kau menemaninya."

"Versaillus academy?"jeritnya sambil tetap menggenggam erat alas peralatan minum teh yang masih dibawanya.

"Benar."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi…. Bukankah itu sekolah terkenal yang terkenal dengan ujian masuk yang sangat susah dan murid-muridnya yang berbakat, serta memperleh penghargaan dari berbagai kalangan serta mempunyai reputasi yang luar biasa di dalam dan luar negeri?"jelas Gil panjang lebar.

"Dan kau akan sekolah disana bersama dengan keponakanku."

"Dan saya akan sekolah disana? Itu tidak mungkin. Saya tidak pantas berada di sekolah seperti itu. Saya hanya pelayan, rasanya itu tidak pantas. Lagipula…."

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kau seperti anakku sendiri."

"Tapi Oscar-sama…"

"Pelajaran dimulai besok dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak."

"Oscar-sama!"

"Dan untuk keponakanku, kau harus mencarinya sendiri di Academy,"isengnya.

"Oscar-sama!"

FLASH BACK :OFF

Lelaki bertubuh kecil dan kurus itu menghela nafas. Bola matanya berwarna jernih. Dan rambut bergelombangnya bergoyang perlahan tertiup angin terlihat mempesona. Terlihat beberapa murid lelaki sekolah itu memandanginya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Dengan wajah pasrah dia mulai memasuki Academy itu.

XXXX

"Jadi namamu Gilbert?"tanya guru lelaki yang sedari tadi menemaninya sejak di ruang guru. Gilbert mengangguk. "Aku dengar kau mendapatkan koneksi sehingga dapat masuk kemari meskipun telat lebih dari sebulan,"sindirnya.

"Maaf,"mohon Gil. Guru itu memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Ano, apa ada yang salah?"tanyanya. Dia memperhatikan penampilannya lagi. Dia ingat sudah menyetrika dengan baik baju dan membawa semua perlengkapan yang harus dibawanya bahkan membawa hal-hal tak perlu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibawanya kalau tidak dipaksa oleh Oscar-sama.

"Tidak, tapi…" Guru itu menepuk pelan pundak Gil. "Mungkin pada awalnya akan sedikit sulit tapi aku yakin kau akan terbiasa juga. Menurutku kau pantas menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Eh?"

"Ah, tapi di kelas yang akan kau masuki ada dia. Sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah besar."

"Err… Apa ada masalah?"

"Gilbert-san, jangan kaget saat nanti masuk ke dalam kelas."

"Eh?"

XXXX

"Aku dengar akan ada murid baru!"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Apa dia manis?"

"Kalau dia masuk kemari setelah hampir satu bulan lebih berarti dia termasuk pintar."

"Apa kau lihat wajahnya?"

"Semua! Ayo duduk di tempat!"seru wali kelas mereka. Murid-murid yang tadi berkerumun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan diam dengan deg-deg-an.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru. Gilbert-san, silakan masuk!"suruhnya. Perlahan pintu dibuka. Nampaklah seornag lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut keritingnya yang hitam bersinar. Dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk dan memerah dia maju ke muka kelas. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gilbert, tapi kalian semua bisa memanggilku Gil,"senyumnya.

"HUWOOOO! MANIS SEKALI!"histeris hampir seluruh lelaki di ruangan itu.

"Eh?"bingung Gil yang udah agak salah tingkah. Tercatat 10 orang ngiler, 15 orang kejang-kejang kemasukkan lalat gara-gara gak bisa nutup mulut, 5 orang langsung mimisan dan 2 orang lainnya pingsan. "Eh? Eh? Pak guru,"panggil Gil cemas.

"Tenang saja, ini sudah biasa. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Gilbert-san di sekolah kita. Aku ingin kalian menerimanya dengan baik."

"SIAP!"sanggup mereka lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya.

"Gilbert-san, silakan duduk di sebelah Oz-kun!"suruhnya. Gil langsung berjalan ke arah meja kosong bagian belakang. Dia menatap pemuda bernama Oz yang sedang tersenyum padanya _Eh? Dia manis sekali. Apa dia benar-benar lelaki?_

Sementara Gil sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Padahal sudah jelas ketara kalau setiap kali dia berjalan semakin mendekat ke bangkunya maka anak lelaki di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

Gilbert meletakkan tas kemudian duduk di bangkunya. '_Ah, dia laki-laki_,'batinnya saat melihat pakaian pemuda itu. Persis sama dengan yang dikenakannya. "Aku Gilbert, panggil saja aku Gil."

Lelaki sebangkunya itu berambut pirang dan bermata jade. Dia memasang senyum saat Gil duduk di sebelahnya. "Hi, aku Oz. Kita jadi teman baik ya!"

"Ah, iya! Salam kenal!"

XXXX

Alice : Hei, kenapa aku tidak ada disana! Lihat si kepala rumput laut itu mendekati Oz seenaknya saja

Syn : Lho, Alice kan udah ada disini jadi komentator bareng gue kan?

Alice : Huh, aku tidak peduli! Bang, sate-nya satu lagi!

Syn : Nih anak, gue tendang baru tao rasa loe!

Alice : Kau tadi bilang apa? (Scary mode : ON)

Syn : Gue bilang makan aja terus toh yang bayarin Gil

Gil : Woi baka usagi, kau menghabiskan persediaan uang kita!

Alice : Apa maksudmu kepala rumput laut?

Oz : Yee, terima kasih udah baca reader semua!

Syn : Untung masih ada Oz yang normal. By the way karena author lupa nama hampir seluruh cowok yang ada di Pandora Heart tolong review nama mereka ya!

Oz : Jangan lupa Review fanfic juga!

Oz + Syn : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Syntia : Tiba-tiba pengen ngelanjutin XD Ane mau sungkem dulu yang sedalam-dalamnya karena kelupaan ada fanfict kayak gini. Ini tetap parody Princess X Princess. Jadi yang belum baca silakan ngacir baca itu dulu.

Title : Price Prince Princess

Disclaimer by : Jun Mochizuki dan Mikiyo Tsuda

WARNING! Maybe typo, shounen-ai

o.o

"Gil, apa kamu bawa bekal?" Tanya Oz saat bel istirahat makan siang selesai berbunyi. Beberapa lelaki disana sepertinya langsung menajamkan telinga mereka untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Eh? Emm, kata Oscar-sama aku tidak boleh membawa bekal. Menurut Oscar-sama aku harus menjalani kehidupan siswa biasa."

"Hah? Oscar-sama?" bingung lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Ah itu sebenarnya…" Gilbert mengecilkan suaranya dan menyuruh Oz untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Lelaki itu langsung menurutinya meskipun dia bisa melihat teman sekelas mereka ada yang bersemu merah dan ada pula yang hampir pingsan. "Oscar-sama adalah tuan yang aku layani. Aku bisa bersekolah kemari karena Oscar-sama ingin aku menjadi pelayan bagi keponakannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu keponakan Oscar-sama itu siapa?"

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa melayaninya kalau begitu?" bisik Oz sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menyebabkan teman sekelas mereka tumbang satu per satu.

"Emm, Oscar-sama bilang aku harus mencari keponakan beliau sendiri," ujar Gilbert sambil menghela nafas panjang. Oz tampak berpikir.

"Sebenarnya ada cara kalau kau ingin mencari seseorang disini dengan lebih mudah. Tapi…" Oz memperhatikan tubuh Gilbert dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Mungkin kamu…"

"Apa?" bingungnya.

"Hmm, mungkin kamu akan mengerti nanti. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkeliling saja? Kita mulai dari kantin!" ajak Oz. Gilbert mengangguk dengan semangat. "Semuanya, aku akan mengantarkan Gilbert mengelilingi sekolah terlebih dahulu, tolong jangan mengganggu ya!" teriak Oz tiba-tiba kepada semua lelaki di kelas yang langsung membalas dengan seruan membiarkan Gilbert mencoba menelaah keanehan yang ada di depannya tanpa menghasilkan penjelasan.

o.o

"Oz-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Gilbert saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang sekolah dan sepertinya sedang berjalan menuju ke asrama. Lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa Oz juga tinggal di asrama sepertinya. Namun yang lebih mengherankan adalah selama perjalanannya berkeliling sekolah dengan Oz, semua lelaki di sekolah itu sepertinya memberikan jalan kepada mereka berdua. Meski demikian ada satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandangan Gilbert yaitu, semua lelaki disana kalau tidak tertawa dengan tidak wajar kepada Oz pasti bersemu merah karenanya. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DISANA?!

"Iya? Ada apa? Ah, kamu pasti bingung tentang keadaan sekolah kita ya?" Gilbert mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ok, seperti yang kamu tahu karena sekolah kita adalah sekolah khusus lelaki jadi hanya ada lelaki disetiap sudut. Pikiran mereka menjadi sedikit aneh dan mereka menyalurkan rasa frustasi itu ke cara yang aneh pula."

"Aneh?"

"Lebih lengkapnya mungkin kamu akan mengetahuinya dari orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah."

"EHH?! Kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskannya sekarang?" sedihnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau menghancurkan kejutan yang sudah dinantikannya." Gilbert menyipitkan matanya. Menatap ke arah Oz yang kini sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Ah, itu dia asramanya!" seru Oz sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung.

"Eh? Yakin itu asrama?" curiga Glbert. Di arah yang ditunjuk Oz dia hanya bisa melihat sebuah kastil yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Meskipun ada satu sayap yang hancur dan beberapa dinding yang sepertinya sengaja ditumbuhi lumut dan beberapa bagian yang sepertinya terkoyak karena termakan zaman, dia bisa melihat beberapa maid dan butler berdiri di depan pintu kastil.

"Sebenarnya sekolah kita dulunya merupakan rumah peristirahatan. Dan asrama ini adalah rumah utama. Meskipun terlihat seperti rumah hantu tapi dalamnya bersih. Hanya saja ada beberapa orang yang katanya mendengar suara langkah kaki dan panggilan anak kecil. Selain itu ada yang bilang bahwa pada malam-malam tertentu ada yang memainkan piano meskipun saat dilihat tidak ada orang sama sekali selain itu…"

"HUWAAAA!" teriak lelaki berambut gelombang hitam itu sambil merunduk dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Eh? Kamu nggak suka cerita hantu?" Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Air matanya sudah hampir keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Oz-sama, kami sudah menunggu anda kembali," ujar salah seorang butler yang datang sambil mengendarai kereta kuda.

"Terima kasih James. Ah perkenalkan, ini Gilbert yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal di asrama juga. Seharusnya barang-barangnya sudah sampai kemari."

"Selamat datang di Versaillus Asrama Gilbert-sama."

"Eh? Eh? Cu… cukup Gilbert saja."

"Gil, mereka berkewajiban untuk memanggil kita dengan sebutan itu karena kita tinggal disini dengan membayar biaya yang mahal. Jadi kita memperoleh fasilitas pula. Lagipula itu sudah merupakan tugas mereka, kalau kamu menolaknya, kamu akan membuat mereka merasa tidak enak."

"Be… begitu ya…"

"Silakan naik Oz-sama, Gilbert-sama." Oz naik ke kereta kuda terlebih dahulu dan disusul Gilbert. Meskipun jarak antara gerbang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah karena seperti yang dikatakan Oz, sebenarnya sekolah mereka berada di halaman kastil tersebut. Mungkin karena inilah kenapa selain orang kaya, hanya orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa saja yang bisa bersekolah di Versaillus Academy.

"Oz-kun, apa anak yang tidak tinggal di asrama, mengeluarkan biaya untuk asrama juga?" Tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Iya, karena meskipun tidak tinggal mereka terkadang menginap dan menggunakan fasilitas asrama. Tidak ada yang tidak menggunakan fasilitas itu disini. Fasilitas asrama ini terdiri dari pengklipingan buku, meskipun buku itu nantinya akan terbagi berada di perpustakaan asrama atau sekolah, fasilitas olahraga, karena di sekolah kita hanya bisa menggunakannya saat jam sekolah saja. Selain itu masih banyak lagi fasilitas lainnya. Bahkan ada fasilitas pengurungan di ruang bawah tanah dimana katanya disana ada…"

"HUWAAAA!"

"Ah, Gilbert, meskipun ada fasilitas seperti itu hampir tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Tenang saja."

"Hampir bukan berarti tidak ada!"

"Oz-sama, Gilbert-sama kita sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih James. Oh ya, kamar Gilbert itu…" Mereka berdua langsung memandangi Gilbert yang entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku rasa sebaiknya ada di pojok."

"Saya rasa, memang seharusnya yang berada di pojok. Tapi bukankah anda dan Reo-sama berada di kamar yang terjauh?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada satu kamar kosong disebelah kamarku juga."

"Kamar itu ya." Mereka kembali melihat kea rah Gilbert yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Meskipun sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Gilbert-sama menempati kamar itu sendirian, namun mungkin akan lebih baik apabila Gilbert-sama dengan orang lain karena Gilbert-sama belum tahu kehidupan di asrama ini. Namun kalau memikirkan Oz-sama atau Reo-sama yang harus pindah…" Mereka berdua tampak berpikir.

"Kalau aku tidak masalah kalau harus satu kamar dengan Gilbert, Tapi aku harus bertanya kepada Reo terlebih dahulu. Apa Reo sudah kembali?"

"Reo-sama sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan sekarang."

"Baiklah. Gilbert, apa kamu bisa menunggu di ruang depan terlebih dahulu? Aku akan menemui Reo. James akan menemanimu." Gilbert melirik kea rah butler tadi.

"Ba… baiklah."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Gilbert!"

"Gilbert-sama silakan ikuti saya ke ruang depan!" pinta James sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke dalam kereta. Bel bordering di kepala Gilbert. Namun karena dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah dia menyodorkan tangannya dan turun. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dimana para maid langsung memberikan hormat kepada mereka.

"Emm, James?"

"Ada apa Gilbert-sama?"

"Soal kamar pojok itu?"

"Benar, ada apa dengan itu?"

"Emm, apa disana ada hantunya?"

"Sepengetahuan saya selama beberapa generasi tidak ada yang pernah melihat ada hantu disana. Karena meskipun itu kamar terjauh namun itu kamar yang dilindungi."

"Eh? Dilindungi? Oleh hantu?"

"Sebenarnya oleh manusia. Namun saya tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Karena itu hanya akan merusak kesenangan seseorang."

"Boleh aku tahu, Oz juga mengatakan hal seperti itu. Siapa orang ini?"

"Anda akan tahu cepat atau lambat." Dan pikiran Gilbert pun mulai mempertanyakan siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh mereka berdua.


End file.
